Putain de temps
by Picotti
Summary: George Weasley est maintenant un vieil homme. Ses enfants ont grandi et ont quitté la maison, sa vie est sur le déclin, il est très âgé et fatigué et tombe, un jour sur cette photo dans un tiroir, cette photo qui lui rappellent bien des souvenirs.


**PUTAIN DE TEMPS**

_(Michel Sardou)_

_On retrouve une lettre abîmée par le temps._

George Weasley n'aurait jamais cru que cette vieille enveloppe puisse encore se trouver là, dans le tiroir du vieux secrétaire. Ses mains vieillies par le temps tremblèrent tandis qu'il contemplait l'écriture. Les boucles, les points, il se souvenait de tout.

Délicatement, il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Le papier craqua. Sur un coin, elle avait été déchirée par le hibou qui l'avait apportée, Erol si ses souvenirs étaient bon.

George sortit la lettre avec mille précautions.

_Le souvenir d'un être aimé à dix-sept ans._

L'auteur de la lettre lui donnait rendez-vous pour le lendemain, un lendemain qui avait eu lieu des dizaines d'années plus tôt. George s'en souvenait comme si ça avait été la veille. Il se revoyait, si jeune, à peine majeur, ouvrir fébrilement l'enveloppe et découvrir le message.

Il l'avait aimé. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme, de toute sa force. Il l'avait aimé comme jamais encore personne n'avait pu aimer.

_On revoit un visage._

Il ferma les yeux, rappelant à sa mémoire ses traits, la courbe de sa mâchoire, l'arête de son nez. Il se souvint de la couleur de ses cheveux et même de la forme de ses yeux.

C'était si loin…

_On écoute une voix qui rappelle au passage une image d'autrefois._

Le son de sa voix était le plus difficile à ramener à la mémoire, probablement parce que George n'entendait plus si bien depuis de nombreuses années maintenant.

Etait-elle juste ? Très probablement mais comment en être sûr ? Le temps déformait les sons et les images et sa mémoire ne fonctionnait plus aussi bien.

« Je t'enverrai un hibou, promis. »

Oui, c'était ses mots, ceux-là même qui l'avaient fait attendre de longues heures durant devant la fenêtre, inquiet. Il avait patienté, encore et encore, se tordant et se retordant les mains. Et si le hibou n'arrivait jamais ? Si la lettre était perdue ou interceptée ? Mais elle était arrivée, en temps et en heure.

_On en fait des histoires pour une photo jaunie._

Il rouvrit les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et son regard tomba directement sur la photo, au fond du tiroir. Elle aussi devait être là depuis longtemps, des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, encore une fois.

Serrant la lettre dans sa main gauche, George empoigna l'image dans la droite. Elle était si vieille que la magie n'opérait presque plus. Les personnages qui y étaient représentés ne bougeaient quasiment pas, se contentant d'agiter vaguement la main ou de bâiller. La photo était fatiguée. Les couleurs s'étaient délavées, tournant en majeure partie au jaune sale.

« Ce n'est pas juste, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. L'appareil était de bonne qualité, papa me l'avait promis. »

Mais l'image était malgré tout floue.

_Le ciel de ma mémoire a des reflets bleu-nuit._

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se souvenir avec exactitude de chaque détail de cette journée. C'était Ron qui avait pris la photo, ou peut-être Charlie. George n'était plus très sûr et cela le contraria. Sa mémoire n'était plus très fiable, c'en était désolant.

Les couleurs, les reflets, tout disparaissait dans une brume bleue sombre comme si le crépuscule était tombé sur ses souvenirs, prêt à les emporter dans la nuit.

_Putain de temps qui fait des enfants aux enfants._

George étouffa un juron. La vieillesse ne lui réussissait pas. Il la détestait, la haïssait. Le temps lui filait entre les doigts comme une poignée de sable. Il avait beau chercher à rattraper chaque grain, il ne parvenait qu'à en perdre un peu plus.

La semaine passée, Roxane lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait avoir un enfant. A cette seule pensée, une boule se forma dans son estomac. Ses yeux brillèrent. Sa fille… sa petite fille, son ange, allait devenir…

_Des tours d'ivoire aux éléphants, putain de temps._

Son neveu, Hugo, lui avait dit qu'il était un vieil éléphant, qu'il fallait vivre avec son temps. Si George avait d'abord été vexé de la remarque, il comprenait maintenant que les mots avaient été on ne peut plus justes.

Il était un vieil éléphant, oui, dont la sagesse était prisonnière du passé et dont les défenses qu'il avait élaboré jadis pour se protéger en temps de guerre étaient devenues un handicap des tours d'ivoire qui empêchaient ses mouvements, qui lui faisaient mal.

Oui, qui lui faisaient mal. Il détestait l'état déplorable dans lequel il avait laissé glisser son corps, ses articulations douloureuses, sa mémoire qui s'effilochait, son cœur malade.

_Tout doucement on va sur ses noces de diamant._

Il vivait dans la splendeur de son passé. Tiens, son mariage par exemple ! Il se souvenait du jour où il avait annoncé à sa mère qu'il allait épouser Angelina. Il se souvenait de ces moments privilégiés qu'il avait passé avec sa future épouse.

Il se souvenait de sa robe, de son sourire.

Il y avait de cela presque soixante ans maintenant. Le temps était passé, s'était déroulé sous ses pieds à la manière d'un tapis rouge. Chaque année avait été un coup qu'il avait encaissé.

_Le champagne coule au nouvel an._

Il s'en était passé du temps depuis que cette photo avait été prise. Presque soixante ans, soixante fois à se retrouver pour fêter une nouvelle année, soixante fois à boire un verre en compagnie de sa famille tout en gardant dans son cœur la plaie béante de _son_ absence.

_Putain de temps._

Les larmes menaçaient. La tristesse, la colère, la nostalgie, tout cela lui étreignait la poitrine si fortement qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de faire une attaque cardiaque.

_On cherche dans un livre les mots que l'on attend._

Ce qui lui rappelait… Oui ! George déposa la photo et la lettre sur le secrétaire et se précipita vers la bibliothèque. Sa jambe droite, raidie par les rhumatismes, le fit grimacer mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Il fouilla les étagères avec une certaine fébrilité jusqu'à trouver, enfin, le livre.

Des années durant, il était passé devant sans le voir mais aujourd'hui, la photo et la lettre l'avaient ramené à son souvenir. Il s'agissait de son vieux manuel d'histoire de la magie de cinquième année. Il souffla sur la tranche pour en chasser la poussière, passa la main sur la couverture. De tous ses livres de classe, il était le seul qu'il avait gardé.

George l'ouvrit, écoutant craquer le papier. Doucement, il tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver celle qui l'intéressait.

Histoire et législation d'Azkaban.

Oh ce n'était pas l'histoire de la prison qui l'intéressait mais ce qui avait été écrit à la plume, dans un coin de la page : « je t'attendrai, mais ne tarde pas trop. » La même écriture que sur la lettre avec quelques légères modifications dues aux deux années qui séparaient les deux messages.

Comme il était désolé d'avoir tellement tardé, de l'avoir laissé attendre aussi longtemps.

_De n'avoir pas su vivre la vie au bon moment._

Il regrettait ce temps où tout n'était que plaisanterie et insouciance. Il regrettait ce temps où sa mère levait les yeux au ciel, ou ses frères riaient à gorge déployée, ou sa sœur sautait à pieds joints dans leurs combines.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner dans le passé et profiter de chaque seconde, les savourer, en goûter chaque plaisir.

Il avait laissé passer bien des occasions. S'il avait eu la possibilité de revenir en arrière, il était sûr de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs, de savoir quoi faire et quoi dire au bon moment.

_On rencontre au hasard un témoin du passé._

Qu' était-ce ? George plissa les paupières et se pencha en avant, le bout de son nez touchant presque les pages du livre. Coincé dans la reliure se trouvait un unique cheveu. L'un des _siens_ peut-être ? Il n'en avait aucune preuve mais il voulait y croire.

Il retint sa respiration de peur de faire s'envoler ce nouveau trésor. Ce cheveu était l'unique vestige du jour où le message avait été écrit. Et s'il ne l'était pas, s'il l'avait lui-même perdu en faisant ses devoirs ou en vidant son sac de cours, ça n'avait pas grande importance. Il voulait que ce soit l'un de _ses_ cheveux, perdu, oublié pour mieux resurgir ce soir.

_Et s'ouvrent les armoires des sentiments blessés._

Un éclair douloureux lui traversa la poitrine, lui faisant brusquement redresser la tête. George se souvenait du jour de sa mort, du jour affreux, fatidique où tout s'était brusquement arrêté. Lui, il était resté là, continuant d'avancer dans le noir malgré ses pleurs et ses hurlements mais, au final, il était mort lui aussi.

Le déchirement de sa mort, celle de l'annonce de son mariage, la veille, qui allait marquer une séparation. George se souvint avoir longuement pleuré, tout seul, dans sa chambre et pourtant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu l'empêcher.

_On refait malgré soi le chemin à l'envers._

Tellement de temps était passé. Roxane qui s'était mariée, Fred qui était parti pour l'étranger. Les évènements défilaient dans sa tête et son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Il revoyait des anniversaires, des fêtes, des mariages. L'enterrement de sa mère, celui de son père seulement quelques années après la grande bataille de Poudlard. La bataille… sa mort…

L'ouverture du magasin qu'il avait fini par céder au fils aîné d'Harry. Il revit les sales tours joués à Ombrage, le tournoi des trois sorciers, il se rappela de l'évasion de Sirius Black d'Azkaban, de la carte du Maraudeur, de la pierre philosophale, de son tout premier sortilège…

_En se disant tout bas que c'était mieux hier._

Oui c'était tout à fait ce qu'il croyait : c'était mieux hier, quand il n'avait pas à manœuvrer avec son vieux corps, quand il débordait de jeunesse et de bonne humeur.

C'était mieux hier, effectivement, avant que la mort ne vienne faucher leur élan.

_Depuis le temps qu'on va de l'eau à l'océan._

Il lui tardait maintenant de partir à son tour. Il avait fait son temps comme on dit, il n'avait plus rien à gagner à s'accrocher à la vie.

Trop de temps était passé depuis le jour où il était né, petite goutte d'eau prête à se lancer au gré des torrents et des fleuves. L'océan, il l'avait atteint depuis bien longtemps maintenant et il nageait à contre-courant, se demandant pourquoi il ne se laissait pas encore emporter vers le rivage.

_Sans fin et sans commencement, putain de temps._

Quel avait été son but ? L'avait-il atteint ? Non, George Weasley était sûr que non. Son passage sur cette Terre n'aurait certainement pas été d'une grande importance. Bien entendu, il y avait ses enfants et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour aider Harry à triompher de Voldemort. Mais au final, il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu d'objectif.

D'ici quelques années, lorsque lui aussi reposerait dans la tombe, qui se souviendrait de lui ? Qui parlerait encore du vieux George Weasley qui allait encore, chaque année, déposer une rose blanche au mémorial de Poudlard ?

_Finalement le ciel nous gardera vivant._

Il aurait aimé pouvoir partir, là, maintenant, s'effondrer une bonne fois pour toutes, le nez dans son vieux livre d'histoire de la magie.

Il ferma les yeux, implorant la mort de toutes ses forces, la priant de venir le chercher. Il était temps, Merlin, il était plus que temps.

Mais il restait obstinément debout, sentant avec tristesse les milles petites douleurs de son corps.

Non, la mort ne viendrait pas encore aujourd'hui.

_On se reverra forcément._

Mais le moment viendrait, tôt ou tard, il arriverait. George était très vieux et alors ils seraient à nouveau réunis, tous les deux, comme avant, comme au bon vieux temps.

Il le reverrait, son frère, son jumeau, Fred, arraché trop tôt à la vie. Il retrouverait la deuxième partie de son âme et plus rien ne le séparerait, plus rien puisque, de toute façon, la mort les aurait déjà emportés.

_Putain de temps._

Si seulement, il pouvait partir…

Si seulement il pouvait le retrouver, enfin… Fred.


End file.
